Portable electronic products push toward thinness and lightness has become a mainstream trend, and electrical connectors used in the portable electronic products are required to help enable the trend. For example, US Patent Publication No. US 2009/0053932 (corresponding to Chinese Patent application No. CN 200710076574.7) discloses a USB plug connector with low profile, referring to FIG. 1, the plug connector has a plate-shaped housing 91 and a plurality of conductive terminals 92 provided to a top face 911 of the housing 91. Each conductive terminal 92 has a convex cross section and is protruded out from the top face 911 of the housing 91, after the plug connector is inserted into a standard USB receptacle, the conductive terminal 92 elastically deforms due to pressing from the corresponding conductive terminal of the standard USB receptacle. Both sides of the top face 911 of the housing 91 are respectively provided with side ribs 912 protruding along an extending direction of the conductive terminal 92 to prevent incorrect insertion in use.
The plug connector omits a cage generally used in a plug so as to reduce the thickness. However, the above-described patent does not disclose how to make the terminals of the plug connector reach the correct contact operative position with the receptacle terminal. And the plug connector is only configured to transmitting a signal conforming to USB2.0 specification while a plug connector with the USB3.0 specification would require an arrangement of two rows of terminals, one row of resilient terminals would be relatively protruded, and such a configuration would be easily damaged without the protection provided by a cage. Therefore, for the plug connector with the USB3.0 specification requiring for the resilient terminal, it is an significant issue to provide a plug connector that is thin and light and still protects the resilient terminal and that can ensure the desired contact operative position with the receptacle terminal.